


Inferno

by Spannah339



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fire, Gen, sumo is a Good Boy™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: WARNING!Connor looked up in time to see the roof groan and collapse onto him. The world seemed to slow as scenarios flashed through his mind.>>>PROGRAM: PROTECT CHILD>>>PROGRAM: KEEP FROM HARM>>>CONFLICTING PROGRAMS. CHOOSING PRIORITY.>>>PRIOITY: PROTECT CHILDThinking fast, Connor wrapped his arms around the child and threw himself out of harm’s way. For a moment he could see nothing but ash and dust and smoke, obscuring his vision. Could hear nothing but the roaring of the fire and the collapse of the building.





	Inferno

              It was a cool spring morning and Connor was taking Sumo for a walk. He often walked the streets with the dog, enjoying the peaceful morning and the reality of being _alive_.

              But on this particular morning, something wasn’t right. Connor could tell before they reached the small crowd gathering around the base of a building, could smell the smoke before he saw the flickers of flames in the window.

              He stopped, Sumo dropping to the ground, his tongue lolling out. The building was on fire, smoke billowing out of the windows upstairs. A woman was being dragged from the building by two men, shouting.

              “My baby! My girl!” she shouted, straining against the men pulling her to safety.

              “There’s nothing we can do,” one of the men said, grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye. “You’ll die if you go in there!”

              “My little girl! Someone help, please!” The mothered looked around the small crowd, her eyes red and tears carving paths in the ash on her face. “Please!”

              Connor had to do something. He crouched in front of Sumo, laying the lead down.

              “Stay,” he said firmly, looking the dog in the eye. Sumo barked but didn’t move. Satisfied he would do as he was told, Connor tugged off his jacket and rushed towards the burning building.

              “Where’s your daughter?” he asked the woman – who was now sitting on a nearby bench, sobbing. She looked up, blinking.

              “She – she was on the second floor. In room 42.” The woman grabbed Connor’s arm and stared at him desperation in her eyes. “Save her. Please.” Connor nodded and turned to rush into the building.

              Smoke immediately limited his vision as he ran through the rooms, scanning the house for any sign of stairs. He found them easily enough and bounded up, not caring for his own safety. They creaked under his feet but the fire hadn’t reached this part of the building yet.

              The heat was instantly more intense as he reached the landing upstairs. He coughed, smoke entering his system. Inhaling smoke wasn’t as dangerous for him as it was for a human, but too much could be very deadly.

              Room 42 was halfway along the hall. He didn’t hesitate, slamming into the door with his shoulder. It collapsed, smoke billowing into the room. Scanning the room, Connor quickly located the girl, huddled in the corner. She looked to be about five years old – and terrified.

              He hurried to her side, crouching beside her. She looked up at him, tears staining her face.

              “Come on,” Connor said, holding out his hand. She grabbed it and he swung her into his arms.

              The fire was spreading – he could see it licking at the rooms around him. He rushed towards the stairs, only to skid to a stop as he saw the fire blocking his way. Thinking quickly, he wrapped his arms around the girl and leapt through the flames. She screamed in his ear, gripping his neck tightly.

              He landed safely, stumbling a few steps. Without pausing, he hurried forward, bounding down the stairs.

              _WARNING!_

              He looked up in time to see the roof groan and collapse onto him. The world seemed to slow as scenarios flashed through his mind.   

              > _> >PROGRAM: PROTECT CHILD_

_ >>>PROGRAM: KEEP FROM HARM_

_ >>>CONFLICTING PROGRAMS. CHOOSING PRIORITY. _

_ >>>PRIOITY: PROTECT CHILD_

              Thinking fast, Connor wrapped his arms around the child and threw himself out of harm’s way. For a moment he could see nothing but ash and dust and smoke, obscuring his vision. Could hear nothing but the roaring of the fire and the collapse of the building.

              As the static died from his audio processor and optical unit he became away of the child sobbing and the rubble pinning him to the ground.

              The child was still in his arms and he quickly scanned her for damage. She seemed fine, aside from a few scrapes. Connor, on the other hand, was pinned under what remained of the roof.

              The girl started coughing, and he suddenly became aware that she would never be able to make it out on her own. He tried to pull his leg from the rubble but wasn’t able too. The fire was spreading and he suddenly felt very afraid.

              Then he heard a bark, ringing through the roaring of the fire and the billowing smoke.

              “Sumo!” Connor shouted, followed by a fit of coughing.

              >>> _INHAILED SMOKE: 20%_

The dog barked again, and a second later he could see Sumo, leaping through the burning building.

              “Good boy,” Connor said. He gently helped the girl to her feet. “Get her to safety, Sumo. Get out.”

              But Sumo didn’t understand, nuzzling Connor and whining.

              “Sumo you have to go,” he said, pushing the dog away. The girl was crying, then interrupted herself to cough violently. She needed to get out soon.

              Sumo grabbed Connor’s shirt in his teeth and started pulling. To Connor’s surprise, he moved. He scrabbled at the logs on his legs, pushing them off and with the dog’s help, freed himself. Without stopping to diagnose the damage, he grabbed the girl in one arm and Sumo’s scruff in the other, setting off through the flames again.

              The girl was coughing heavily now, and Connor found himself coughing more than he wanted. The smoke level had risen to 35% now.

              But the house was collapsing around him now, burning logs falling and Connor was struggling to remember which way he had come. They ran, almost blindly, longing for a glimpse of light.

              Then finally, Connor saw it. A glimpse of daylight shining weakly into the smoke-filled house. Connor ran, gripping the girl tightly. But his grip on Sumo slipped and suddenly the dog tripped with a yelp. Connor turned in time to see more rubble collapse between him and the dog.

              “Sumo!” he yelled and a bark replied. Sumo was still alive. He paused for a moment, the girl on his arm worryingly still.

              >>> _SUMO CHANCE OF SURVIVAL: 78%_

_ >>>CHILD CHANCE OF SURVIVAL: 36%_

_ >>>PRIORITY: PROTECT CHILD_

He had to get the girl to safety.

              “I’m coming back Sumo!” he shouted, and turned, bursting out into the sunlight a moment later. He coughed as he stumbled out, aware of people shouting and crowding around him. Someone took the girl from him and he coughed again, trying to get rid of as much smoke as he could.

              Then he turned and ran back into the smoke, ignoring the shouts from those trying to stop him. He ran, the heat becoming dangerously high. A bark called distantly and he ran towards it, the building collapsing behind him.

              Sumo was cowering in a corner, surrounded by flames. Connor rushed to his side, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and pulling him to relative safety. Turning back the way he came, Connor knew instantly they would never be able to get out that way.

              The building was falling too fast – for a moment he began to worry they would never survive. Then Sumo began to run, bounding through the rubble and Connor had no choice but to follow.

              Sumo led him to a small door and Connor shoved it open, hurrying down the stairs into the tiny basement. Bricks and wood collapsed over the ending as they burst in. They were trapped.

              Connor stumbled down the stairs, coughing violently. The smoke he had inhaled was reaching dangerous levels – he needed to get rid of it.

              He dropped to the ground, coughing up smoke. Sumo licked him worriedly and Connor wrapped an arm around the dog, grateful he was there.

              They stayed there for what felt like hours, huddled together in the heat as the fire burned out above them. Connor’s programs were working overtime, trying to expel the smoke he had inhaled and fix the damage he had acquired. This drained him of power far faster than his usual programs, and he ran out far quicker than usual.

              He was drifting in and out of his sleep cycle when Sumo started barking, jerking him fully awake. Shouts came from outside and Sumo barked louder. After a moment, light burst into the room, blinding him for a moment. He weakly raised a hand, just that simple action draining him of more power.

              More shouts, then faces leaning over him. Hands reaching out and helping him up.

              “Sumo,” he muttered, resisting attempts to be led to safety.  “Sumo.”

              “The dog’s alright, don’t worry,” a voice told him, and he allowed himself to be led to safety.

              An ambulance was waiting by the ruins of the house and he was rushed to the vehicle. He was aware of people moving around him, of smoke being pumped out of him and of the world spinning slightly – he really did need to recharge.

              He was sitting on the edge of the ambulance when he finally caught sight of Sumo. He slid off the edge and dropped to the ground, wrapping his arms around the dog’s fur, finally relaxing.

              “Damnit Connor, don’t _ever_ do that again!” Hank’s voice was loud and angry behind him. Connor looked up and smiled weakly.

              “Hello, Hank,” he said. Hank cursed, dropping onto the ambulance.

              “You okay?” he asked and Connor nodded, running his hands through Sumo’s fur. The dog closed his eyes and lay down, his tongue hanging out as he panted. “Oh, c’mere.” Hank grabbed Connor by the shoulder and dragged him into a hug. Connor wrapped his arms around the lieutenant finally able to admit how scared he had been.

              A few tears leaked from his eyes as he relaxed into the embraced.

              “I’m sorry Hank,” he whispered. “I’m sorry to have worried you.”

              “Damn right you should be,” Hank muttered. “But I’m proud of you, kid.”

              “I had to save the girl,” Connor said. He coughed again – the last of the smoke still in his system.  “Is she alright?” He sat back, suddenly worried. He hadn’t seen what had happened to her once he had handed her on.

              “Yeah, she’ll live,” Hank said. “Her mother’s real grateful. You’re a hero.”

              “I couldn’t have done it without Sumo,” Connor said, looking down at the dog. Sumo thumped his tail on the ground briefly at the sound of his name.

              “Well. You’re both damned fool heroes,” Hank said. “And I’m proud of you both – just never do that again.”

              “I can’t promise that,” Connor said with a small smile, and Hank returned the grin.

              “Let’s go home and get you recharged,” he said, standing. Connor stood as well, swaying slightly. Home sounded nice. He leaned heavily on Hank as they made their way to the car – to home.

 


End file.
